powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Energy Ball Projection
The ability to generate and project energy spheres. Sub-power of Energy Attacks. Variation of Ball Projection. Also Called * Energy Ball Emission * Energy Orb/Sphere Emission/Projection Capabilities Users of this ability are able to create balls of energy that they can use to launch,as part of a melee attack, or as a way of transportation. Applications *Concussive Force *Disintegration *Energy Generation *Incineration *Volatile Constructs Variations * Death-Force Ball Projection * Draconic Ball Projection * Ectoplasmic Ball Projection * Electromagnetic Ball Projection * Fire Ball Projection * Gravity Ball Projection * Heat Ball Projection * Light Ball Projection * Lightning Ball Projection * Lunar Ball Projection * Magic Ball Projection * Magnetic Ball Projection * Plasma Ball Projection * Psychic Ball Projection * Quantum Ball Projection * Sound Ball Projection * Spark Ball Projection Associations *Ball Projection *Charged Attacks *Energy Attacks Limitations *May take time to create. *May need to absorb or borrow energy from sources. *May not be able to generate the energy on their own. Known Users See Also: Energy Ball. Known Objects *The AR2 (Half-Life 2 Series) *The STA5X Petrusite Cannon (Killzone 3) *The Authority Pulse Cannon (RAGE) *The Fusion Cannon (Turok 64) *Nitro Blasters (Sonic X) *The Fusion Cannon (System Shock 2) Gallery 633px-Evil Wyatt.jpg|Wyatt (Charmed) with a energy ball. 640px-Aku'sEnergyBall.jpg|Aku (Charmed) projecting a energy ball. Cole_Energy_Ball.png|Cole Turner (Charmed) generating a energy ball. 1x22_Energy_Ball.gif|Rodriguez (Charmed) launch a energy ball. Goku's Super Spirit Bomb.gif|Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) generates the Spirit Bomb. Balloon Flash Bomber.jpg|Gotenks (Dragon Ball Z) creating the Balloon Flash Bomber. Vegito Big Bng Kamehameha.jpg|Vegito (Dragon Ball Z) creating a sphere of energy. Planet Burst.jpg|Kid Buu's (Dragon Ball Z) most powerful attack, the Planet Burst. Minus Energy Power Ball.png|Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) is able to form the negative energy of the Dragon Balls in order to form his Minus Energy Power Ball. Shocking Death Ball.jpg|Super Android 17's (Dragon Ball GT) most powerful attack, the Shocking Death Ball. Revenge Death Ball.png|Baby (Dragon Ball GT) is able to turn the Tuffle's hatred for the Saiyans into negative energy, allowing him to form his Revenge Death Ball. File:Tailed_Beast_Ball.png|Kurama, the Nine Tails (Naruto) firing a Tailed Beast Ball. File:Satori_Attacks.png|Satori (Naruto) firing off a very explosive chakra ball. Chuball.JPG|Chū (Yu Yu Hakusho) is able to use mix his alcohol with his demonic energy in order to generate his Orge Boulder. Aelita3.jpg|Aelita Schaeffer (Code Lyoko) creates an Energy Field. Radom.jpg|When Koko casts Radomu, Zofis (Zatch Bell!) is able to project sphere of explosive kinetic energy. Neshir.png|Alm (Zatch Bell) using the Neshir spell. Gigano Ryusu.jpeg|Belgim E.O (Zatch Bell!) using Gigano Ryusu. SONIC_LOST_WORLD_E3_FINAL_COLOURS_ZAZZ_RGB_2.png|Zazz (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic_Lost_World_-_Zomom.png|Zomom (Sonic the Hedgehog) Deadly_Six_ZOR.png|Zor (Sonic the Hedgehog) Deadly_Six_ZIK.png|Master Zik (Sonic the Hedgehog) File:Cyber_Energy_Shock.png|Jinzo (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using Cyber Energy Shock. Howling_Demon.png|Activating the Ghost ÄRM, Howling Demon allows Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) to turn her hand into a salivating monster that can shoot balls of energy. Nitro Blasters1.png|The Nitro Blasters (Sonic X) generate a multicolored energy ball that Sonic can kick at opponents. Crazy Machine Energy Ball Projection.gif|Crazy Machine (TF2 Freak) can create energy balls from his body and hurl them at his enemies. Burning Gundam Sekiha Tenkyoken.gif|When Domon Kasshu (Mobile Fighter G Gundam) enters his God Gundam into Hyper Mode, he can concentrate the energy of God Finger into ultimate technique, the Sekiha Tenkyoken. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Generation Category:Projection Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Ball Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries